Many of the most desirable sights around the world are those formed by events caused over many years by the action of nature. Especially noteworthy are rock and stone wall formations created by centuries of erosion by water, by volcanic actions, or by other natural phenomena that expose a vertical face plane revealing a series of layers that represent respectively different mineral deposits, sedimentary accumulations, fossilized precipitates, and other naturally assembled matter. Evidence of the appeal of these natural attractions is apparent in the number of tourists who visit such places as the Rocky Mountains, Bryce Canyon, and other similar destinations in the United States every year.
While the pleasure of these attractions is formidable, on-going enjoyment for most people when their respective visitations are over is generally limited to viewing photographs of these naturally layered wall-like structures. Thus, and although such walls are naturally available at only relatively few locations where actual residence generally is not even available, it is believed that a bona fide replication of the appearance of such walls at sites selected by respective viewers is desirous. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a formed wall structure whose exteriorly visible vertical plane has a plurality of layers situated to replicate natural appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a formed wall structure with discrete layer separations.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a formed wall structure wherein the plurality of layers differ from each other in appearance and can include visible shells, rocks, colorant, or other materials.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.